


Dysphoria

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante's just rlly gay and shiz, M/M, Supportive!Dante, Trans!Nero, nero has self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: So when Dante looks at him like this, it makes him feel weird. He's looking at his chest as though it's a fucking alien that's climbing out of his body. Dammit, Nero knew he should've worn his long binder. At least then it might've passed off for a simple fucking tank top and dammit Dante is still staring. He's disgusted. Not surprising. Who'd want a little shitty brat who already has self worth issues as it is to be their fucking lover and-"Okay."Okay? Okay, what? Okay, I'm leaving you and your trans ass? Okay, I'm done with your stupidity?





	Dysphoria

Nero wasn't the most self-loving guy as it is. He's rude, grumpy, and sarcastic. Honestly, Nero has yet to see what Dante likes about him. In Nero's eyes, he's fucking annoying and needs to be told off. He tries his best to be nice and polite, yet he can't stop the sarcastic quips from leaving his mouth.

So when Dante looks at him like this, it makes him feel weird. He's looking at his chest as though it's a fucking alien that's climbing out of his body. Dammit, Nero knew he should've worn his long binder. At least then it might've passed off for a simple fucking tank top and dammit Dante is still staring. He's disgusted. Not surprising. Who'd want a little shitty brat who already has self worth issues as it is to be their fucking lover and-

"Okay."

Okay? Okay, what? Okay, I'm leaving you and your trans ass? Okay, I'm done with your stupidity?

Nero's confusion must be obvious because Dante sighs and chuckles softly. "It's fine. I mean- I'm not angry at you. Why would I? You're still Nero."

This little jackass. Nero is really offended by how much Dante loves him. How fucking dare he make Nero feel this way?

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been hiding this from me?"

Now Nero feels bad because he doesn't want Dante to feel as though Nero didn't trust him. God he did! 

"About a month or two-"

"Were the pads I was supposedly buying for Trish because you yelled at me really for Trish? Or were you too embarrassed to say?"

Nero's blush is an obvious answer.

"Okay. Just- whenever you feel the need to get off, I'll be there. Because duh, I'm your boyfriend. I'll also buy you testosterone and new binders if needed. Also, tell me what type of pads you'd like. Or tampons. Whichever." Dante shrugs as if this is normal. As if Nero is normal.

Nero sighs and kisses his wonderfully loving boyfriend on his chapped lips. 

 

"Do I still have to use a condom or-?"

"Dammit, Dante."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just randomly thought one day 
> 
> "What if Nero was transgender?" And alakazam here it is.


End file.
